Why can't we leave the past behind?
by TeamAliceAndSeth
Summary: Summary: What happens when Renesmee finds out that Jacob was in love will Bella? How will she react to the fact that he loved her mother? T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What happens when Renesmee finds out that Jacob was in love will Bella? How will she react to the fact that he loved **_**her mother**_**?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Man if I owned twilight that would be awesome... And i wouldn't have to be here writing **_**Fan Fiction**_**. I'd write my own damn books... Not that I'm complaining... Stephenie Meyer owns **_**ALL**_** the characters. I wanna own some... okay I'll shut up now... Here's your story. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Jacobs POV:**

I sat in the Cullen's living room. Everyone was doing their own thing.

It's crazy how I can now call these bloodsuckers family. The Doc was at the hospital and Esme was cooking some NICE bacon sandwiches in the kitchen. Mmmm... I can smell them now...

A Loud bang knocked me out of my daydream. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling again. Esme wasn't going to be happy when the walls got smashed in. Again. For the 3rd time that month.

I have to say, those guys can put up a fight. I've had my fair share of matches with them and I didn't always win. Emmett and Jasper came in then, trying to look innocent. Esme came in with two sandwiches and just sent a stern look in their direction. She passed me one sandwich and Seth the other.

Seth was nearly here as much as me. He literally loved it here. He had been sleeping on the sofa for about 5 minutes since he came off patrol.

Emmett sat down next to Blondie while I ate the sandwich in one bite. Ugh, I still couldn't stand her. And the feeling was mutual. Emmett on the other hand wasn't such a bad guy. His jokes were priceless and it's just too funny when he ruins Bella and Edward's so called 'romantic' time together. Just to demonstrate my point, a piece of paper flew from Emmett's hand and hit Edward right in between the eyes while he and Bella sat on the love seat staring at each other with goo-goo eyes. Nice.

A growl reached Edward's lips as Emmett's laugh boomed, actually shaking the whole room. I heard a tinkling laugh join in and remembered Alice walking around the house redecorating. She's alright, but once she's got hold of you and some clothes there's no escape.

All the noise made my angel stir in my arms. I looked down at my sleeping beauty, her curls strewn across her face. She had been leaning against my chest fast asleep for hours. And I could sit here watching her forever. I kissed the top of Renesmee's head and she stopped stirring, falling back to sleep.

She was the reason I was here, the reason I hadn't left a long time ago. She is the reason for my existence now. She just turned 7 years old a week ago. After all this time waiting, she's now full grown. And it was worth the wait.

I've been waiting for this day for a few weeks now. Well not exactly _this_ day, but every time I got the chance, I panicked. But not today. Today was the day I would propose to Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I decided to make it a surprise for her whole family. Well, apart from the one person I couldn't even try to hide it from.

Her father didn't make things much easier. He read my thoughts about two weeks ago and was ready to rip my head off pretty much straight away. After a few minutes of his mini spaz-attacks he calmed down and realised this was going to happen one day or the other. And I've never been more relieved that Alice can't see my future. Because everyone knows she'd have Nessie trying on dresses before I even proposed.

So here I was, with my 'family' and the girl I loved more than anything. She stirred once more but this time looked up sleepily at me flashing me an utterly stunning smile.

"Hey," she said, Her brown eyes burning into mine.

"Hey to you too." I said as I bent my head down to kiss her. Suddenly the ring felt as heavy as a rock in my back pocket. It was time to do this. I'm ready.

I replayed what I was going to say in my head for the millionth time. Now it's time to say it out loud.

"Nessie, I have something to tell you." I said getting ready to say my mini speech. "You are the only person I could ever love in my lif--"

Emmett's booming voice interrupted me. "Aren't you forgetting that you were in love wi--"

Everyones icy glares had Emmett shut up in no time. But it was still too late. I forgot about that earlier. It may be funny when he ruined Edward and Bella's goo-goo eyes but interrupting me and Renesmee was really annoying. Why, oh why did he have to ruin my proposal!

Nessie's emotions were showing on her face. Confusion, betrayal, and now anger.

"Jacob?" she said obviously trying to stay calm as she took a deep, slow breath, "What is Emmett talking about? Or should I say _who???_"

"Nessie, it was before you were born. I didn't know what was what until I met you!" I blurted out, obviously because I was panicking. If it wasn't her mother, this situation wouldn't be so awkward.

"Jake..." she sighed seeming to try to find the right words. "I thought we told each other everything! I've told you everything wrong I've done, every significant thought since I was born, Jacob. So what now? Just tell me."

Alice came back into the room with a vase of flowers. "Hey Ness, do you want to go shopping with me? I need to leave now to catch all the right shops so if you do come right now." She said putting the vase in the centre of a glass table.

"Um- okay." Nessie said, caught off track.

I sent Alice a grateful glance. She would always save my butt. But Nessie noticed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ness was getting angry now. "Alice, you heard the whole conversation and you know it. Jacob, you're not getting off that easily. Now tell me. WHO IS IT?"

Why, Emmett? Why did you do have to do this to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY! Sorry I meant to write yesterday but my proof reader/brother had to use the computer to revise for his GCSE's. And thank you to people who have reviewed! I feel so loved! Anyway I hope I can keep this story going and I PROMISE to update whenever I can. But siblings are mean and life is unfair with one laptop in a house of six. This chapter is in Renesmee's POV and if you think I should do another character's POV I'm up for some suggestions. ANYWAY here you go :)**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Renesmee's POV:

Jacob had been hiding something for seven years? This was unbelievable. And he was sweating buckets. Could it really have been that bad?

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." His heart beat was like a timpani drum. "You know I wouldn't hide anything important from you. If this was really that important I would've told you a long time ago."

"Okay." I said, scrutinising him. "Tell me this '_Oh, so unimportant'_ thing you've been hiding then."

He sighed. "Nessie, remember it was before you were born." He sighed again "And that I have not loved her for over seven years." He sighed, once again.

He's never been this nervous before. Wow. This was really bad.

He was rambling now "And you know that--" I cut him off.

"JAKE!" I shouted at him now. I've never shouted at him before. _Ever._ I sighed and tried to breath. "Just... Just tell me who she is" I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry" He looked like he was going to cry himself.

His hand stretched towards my face to wipe the tears away. I smacked it away.

"SAY IT NOW!" I screamed as the tears left my eyes. I just realised I was now standing over him, in front of the sofa. "JACOB BLACK, TELL ME WHO SHE IS!"

"BELLA!" He shouted back. _He shouted at me. _His hands were shaking. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths until the shaking stopped. He sighed and opened his deep brown eyes. "Bella. It was Bella." His eyes looked into mine with so much sincerity. Then a tear fell from them.

Bella... Bella...

His words took a few seconds to sink in.

"Mum...? Y-you... loved... my _mother_?" I looked up at him.

I looked around the room. I looked at every pair of golden eyes. Until my eyes settled on Mum. And they all stared back at me with worry. Mum's eyes looked guilty.

"And you all knew." I said, barely above a whisper. "And no one thought _this_ was important!"

I laughed now. It was not a happy sound.

"IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" I was in hysterics now. "NO. NO, OF COURSE NOT! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE LOVED MY MOTHER!"

Tears were streaming now and slowly the laughter stopped.

I still stared at mum. Why did she look so guilty?

"Mum." My eyes never left hers. "Tell me. Tell me about you and Jacob."

"Baby, nothing ever happened between us." She said to me.

I laughed at that. "Nothing happened?" I laughed again. "Mum, you may not be able to blush anymore but you are still the worst liar to walk on this earth."

She looked down, ashamed.

"So," I began. "You loved each other... fascinating..." I was now pacing along the room.

I turned back to Jacob.

"Baby..." I stared into his eyes. "Promise to answer all my questions?"

He gulped. "I promise."

A werewolf gives his imprint what she wants... Damn right. Now was my chance to get all the answers.

I walked up to him, knelt down in front of him and put my hands on either side of his face.

"Have you kissed each other?" I questioned. My eyes burned into his and I knew he had no choice but to answer me truthfully.

"Yes."

"How long were you together?"

"We were never together. She was with your father." He answered me automatically.

"Ooh, is this a love triangle I sense?" I said with bitter sarcasm.

"Nessie..." He sighed. "This is ridiculous."

I knew he was right but I had one more question.

"Tell me exactly what happened between you and mum."

He sighed "Last question?"

"Last question." I confirmed.

Looking unsure whether or not to tell me, he began.

He told me _everything._I can't believe it. I sat there for a second and played the whole story in my head.

He really loved her.

"Thank you for your honesty." I whispered after a few seconds. I went forward to kiss his lips.

Kiss the lips that my mother kissed.

It wasn't right anymore. He wasn't _my_ Jacob anymore. He was Bella's Jacob. Tears started to prick my eyes. I pulled back from him straight away.

I put my hand on his face so he could see my thoughts.

_'I'm sorry Jacob I can't do this right now. I can't take it.'_

I ran out the door. The last thing I saw was Jacob's eyes as a new tear fell down his cheek.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! I'll write the next one ASAP but it takes me AGES to write chapters , so I'd like to say I'm very sorry to all those impatient people out there (I am one of them!) But remember, click the 'Add Story to Favourites' button and you can check up on the story to see when I update! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Love you all xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi people! Um... well, I've only got one review since my first chapter and I was thinking of waiting for more, but I'm bored and REALLY feel like writing. I really don't know who my next POV should be, so unless someone can give me suggestions, it's just gonna be Jakey-boy and Nessie.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3:

Jacob's POV:

The only thing interrupting the silence in the room was my heart.

And I swear it was breaking.

The silence seemed to last forever.

She ran away. She couldn't stand the sight of me. Why didn't I tell her before?

After who knows how long, I actually refocused and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me with sympathy, even Blondie. But she was probably just worried about Nessie.

I felt empty. I felt wrong without Renesmee to smooth out the bumpy road. We had never argued with each other before. We were always there for each other, even when no one else could be, even if our lives depended on it. So what did we do when we both needed someone, when we both needed each other and that was the last thing we could have? I only realised now that I had been crying.

I sat there, not knowing what to do, just listening to my broken heart beating, when someone finally dared to break the silence.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Bella whispered, so low it would be inaudible to any human.

"No." I said, without emotion. "No, I'm not." I said louder. I stood up and started to walk towards the door. "I need to go and find her." I started to run.

Before I got to the door Edward was in my way.

"I don't think she's ready to talk to you again, Jacob." He said. "I think it's best if you give her a while."

I hesitated, but sighed and back sat down. I went back to feeling the nothingness overpower me.

Why did this happen? How? The next thing I knew, Emmett was thrown against the wall, making huge body-shaped dent. I was standing over him with my fist clenched.

"YOU!" I screamed. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU MADE HER RUN AWAY!!" everything was shaking. I couldn't control the shaking.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Emmett said. And I could see he really meant it. But that didn't stop the shaking.

"SHE'S GONE. SHE PROBABLY HATES ME BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Before I got the chance to punch him, a sudden calm overpowered me. I collapsed to the floor as I started to weep again.

Footsteps were walking up behind me. Seth sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I completely forgot he was here.

"Jacob. I'm sorry about what's happened, but taking it out on Emmett isn't going to make it any better." He said to me. "She will be okay. She'll come home and I doubt she can ever stay mad at you."

His words actually made me feel hopeful. I knew it was just Jasper keeping me calm, but I had to hold onto this hope for dear life to keep my sanity.

"Now, come on man, get off the floor." Seth said as he put his hand out to help me up. We walked over to the sofa.

There was more silence, until I overheard Edward and Bella talking.

"Edward, she's alone." Bella said. "I'm worried about her. When will she come home? Will she be okay?" her voice raised an octave as she began to panic more, if that was possible.

"Bella, Bella. Stay calm." Edward soothed. "I'm sure she'll be okay. She's a tough girl. And I'm sure she'll come home soon."

"But you can't be sure!" Bella exclaimed. "Alice can't even see her future and there are more dangerous vampires out there!" This thought made me shudder. "Maybe I should just go and— "

Edward cut her off "Bella, if she can't stand to be near Jacob, what makes you think that she will be able to talk to you?"

This brought a new realisation. _She can't stand to be near me. _Why has my life completely turned upside down? If it wasn't for Jasper, my sanity would've been long gone.

Bella sighed. "I'm just worried, Edward." She whispered as she sobbed tearlessly. "Someone has to go and talk to her. Just to see if she's okay."

"Send Jasper." I said.

Everyone looked over at me. Surprised I could bring myself to speak. Or even listen.

I turned to Jasper. "Go. Go and find her. I need to know she's okay. I need to know." Tears started to fall again because I couldn't be the one to hold her and make everything right now. "I know she can talk to you. Please bring her home. You're the only one who can know her feelings and maybe you could do something, anything to make her come back. I trust you to make sure she's safe."

Everyone still looked shocked. I had never shown any preference of any of the bloodsuckers, but it was true. I trusted Jasper more than any of them. I probably would've chosen Seth, but I thought she needed to talk to someone in her family.

"Of-of course." Jasper stuttered obviously as shocked as everyone else. It took him a second for him to snap out of it. But then I could hear how sincere he was when he said, "I would be glad to. I'll do my best to bring her back, Jacob."

"Thank you." I whispered as he left the house.

But now that he was gone, my panic and anger started rushing back to me.

So much for my sanity.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO STUPID!" I screamed to no one in particular. "WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT? I KEEP _THIS_ FROM HER AND THEN JUST BLURT IT ALL OUT WHEN SHE ASKS ME _ONE_ QUESTION!" I wasn't controlling my mouth anymore. "I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANY MO—"

The next thing I knew I felt something rock hard hit me around the face. When I saw Bella standing in front of me I realised she had bitch-slapped me.

"JACOB!" Bella shouted at me. "You're being ridiculous!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed. You would've thought I was a moody teenager. "I'm a horrible person and you know it. Oh, and _OUCH _by the way." Was the slap really necessary?

Bella walked up to me and put her hands on either side of my face so I had no choice but to look at her. "Jacob Black. You listen to me and you listen to me now." The way she spoke to me now made her sound like she was my mother. "Renesmee loves you more than anyone else on this planet. She's just a bit confused, okay? Jasper's going to bring her back and our lives can go back to normal. You are not a horrible person. You have always wanted the best for Renesmee, and you've always been there for her as well. And for that, Jacob, you are anything but a horrible person. I'm proud to call you my best friend, and my son."

Those words were all I needed to hear. Renesmee loved me. And when she comes back, we'll carry on as normal and I can, and I will propose.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you so much." Her hands came off my face and I hugged her.

Renesmee loves you Jacob. Just remember that. Just remember.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! My brother wanted me to add the bitch-slap, so i did. Just look below this and you'll see the magical review button! PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if I'm doing a good job or not! And you are the only people who can tell me that. So review, and I'll update soon! Love ya xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY! Thanks to all you people reading this story. Sorry if I start updating less often. If I do, it's because my dad told me to write a **_**'long'**_** story about **_**'something'**_** for my grandma. So when I'm not updating, I'm writing a rushed story about a girl growing up in the country (unless my excuse works), reading a book (its **_**dark visions**_** by L.J Smith. I recommend it.), talking to those awfully distracting friends on **_**facebook **_**or trying to remember that other stuff I was trying to remember to do. So, on that note, enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter 4:

Jasper's POV:

The atmosphere in the living room was tense. I'd never had so much trouble trying to keep everyone calm. Especially since Jacob had just sent Emmett flying into a wall. I had to concentrate on keeping Rosalie from ripping Jacob's throat out for attacking her husband and 'making Nessie run away'. I had to stop Jacob from having a mental break-down. I had to keep Esme from crying and making this all harder for Jake. Carlisle, Seth, Edward and Alice could take care of themselves, thank God. And Bella was on the edge of insanity, but luckily, not quite there yet. Too many different emotions too keep track of.

Trying my hardest not to get distracted, I sat there in the silence. Only then did I realise that Edward and Bella were talking.

"...be able to talk to you?" Edward continued.

I heard Bella sigh. "I'm just worried, Edward." Her voice was only a whisper, and then she started to sob. "Someone has to go and talk to her. Just to see if she's okay."

"Send Jasper." Jacob's voice interrupted the quiet conversation.

_Me?_ Where? Why would he choose me to do anything? Why not Seth? All the emotions in the room turned into shock at Jacob's voice. And the fact that he had chosen _me _for something.

He turned to look me straight in the eye. "Go. Go and find her. I need to know she's okay. I need to know." Tears streamed his face as he said this. "I know she can talk to you. Please bring her home. You're the only one who can know her feelings and maybe you could do something, anything to make her come back. I trust you to make sure she's safe."

Now I understood. But this mask of shock was stuck to my face. After a minute I stuttered the words "Of-of course." I needed him to know how sincere I was, so I had to get rid of this shocked look on my face. "I would be glad to. I'll do my best to bring her back, Jacob."

I got up straight away and left the house.

"Thank you." I heard Jacob whisper as I started to run through the typical rain.

I found Nessie's scent after a few seconds. I ran northward, towards the scent. Just to make a massive U-turn at the border of Canada. Nessie obviously had no clue where she was going. After a few minutes of running, the scent strengthened and I started to listen out for any noises. That was when I heard the crying. I ran as fast as I could towards the sound and smell, but I could feel her emotions start to fill with panic as well as the misery that ran through her as she heard a noise approach. This slowed me down to a walk and I started to work on keeping her calm. I stepped slowly through the branches of a weeping willow tree to find Renesmee sitting down, her back against the tree trunk.

She was a mess. Her hair was filled with leaves, mud and rain and her ringlets were piled upon her head. "Hey, uncle Jazz." She sniffed quietly as her cheeks went red. She was probably embarrassed that she was scared of something approaching her only to find out it was me, I thought.

"Hi Ness," I said just as lightly. "You okay?"

"Who knows?" She mumbled so quietly I wondered if she was saying it to me or herself.

_What do I do now? _I thought. I took a seat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned onto my side and put her head on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about anything, Renesmee?" I asked her after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

She sighed. "No. I'm fine."

There was something about the way she answered that told me there was more to it. "You sure?" I said trying to get her to confide in me.

"Well, just one question." She said hesitantly. "Why did no one tell me about this?"

"Nessie, what happened back then was completely forgotten once you came into our lives." He said. "As Jacob said before, he would've told you, we all would've, if it was anything significant."

"But this_ is_ significant!" she complained. "This isn't something you keep from someone." She started to cry into my shoulder.

"It's only significant to you." I said, rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "To the rest of us that is—_was_ the past. You don't see it as the past because you've only found out now. And remember, Jacob really does love you. He always has."

She didn't reply to this. She seemed to be thinking. We just sat. Her deep in thought and me trying to keep her calm and comforted. At last she replied.

"But I'm his imprint," She said, a new deflated sound to her tone. "He loved Bel—Mum because of who she is. But he had no choice but to love me. He had no say. If it weren't for me he could've carried on with his lif—"

I cut her off before I let her believe this nonsense. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You stop right there." I moved her from under my arm and turned round so we were facing each other. I took her hands in mine. "He imprinted on you because that's what was meant to be. Jacob was in pain back then. He loved her but she loved Edward more. He didn't want his best friend to turn into his enemy, but that was the only thing he thought was possible once she became a vampire. Once he imprinted on you the pain went away. He _loves_ you Renesmee. And he _loves_ to _love_ you. I can feel his emotions when he's around you, and believe me; he's not being forced into anything. Now are you done with all your negative thoughts or do you need more persuasion?"

She sniffed and wiped her wet cheeks. "No, I'm fine. Thanks uncle Jazz." She gave me a big hug.

I hugged her back. "Are you ready to go home now?"

"I-I think so." She said, but I could tell she was unsure. Suddenly it seemed she was sure of everything. "Yes." She smiled. "Yes I am."

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?" I asked, not that I wasn't happy for it, I was just curious.

"Oh, nothing," She smiled. "Now let's get home, Uncle Jasper." And she linked her arm with mine, and we ran towards the big white house.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I probably sound like any other fan fiction writer when I say this but PLEASE review and let me know if you like it! The next chapter will be this, but from Renesmee's point of view from when she ran away. Keep reading! Love to all my fabulous readers! xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi people! I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever (or more correctly 5 days but still...) The only reviews I've got since my last chapter have told me to hurry up and I've repaid you like this? I'm ashamed of myself... ANYWAY! Life goes on. So let's start chapter 5...**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Renesmee's POV:

I didn't even know where I was going or what I was going to do but I could hardly stop running now. It was all too much for me.

_Renesmee! Stop being so melodramatic! _A small voice in the back of my mind was nagging me. _Yeah, he loved Bella. GET OVER IT! Just go home, eat some of grandma Esme's homemade cookies, snuggle up beside Jacob and just be glad he loves _you_ now._

Ugh. I knew how right that voice was and I wished I could listen to it, but I couldn't stop crying or running.

I tuned out my thoughts and kept running. Only then did I realise where I was.

_Canada? _You must be _kidding_ me. I only knew my way around the forests of the United States. And was _not _getting lost on top of all this other shit. So I turned around and started to run once again just before I got to the US borderline.

After a few minutes of non-stop-running-nowhere, I settled for sitting under a weeping willow tree. Jacob and I found this place on one of our hunting trips two years ago. It was _our_ place. No one else's. It was the place he first told me he could love me and no one else.

And now I was here on my own for the first time ever. And I couldn't even stop crying. These memories only made me cry harder. But now I was alone, I could really let my tears out.

My loud, wailing cry echoed through the forest. I felt like I was breaking in two, but it felt so good to let out all this pain. The cry wasn't just tears and screaming. I had crumpled up on the ground in a fetal position and my whole body shook with emotion. I laid there until noise refused to come from my mouth any longer. I turned to lay on my back and stared up into the soaking wet, falling leaves from the tree. How long had it been raining? Then my mind started to wander. I started to remember times with me and Jacob.

_~Flashback~_

_Jacob and I were sitting under our tree. The wind was blowing the tree's leaves in a way that made me think of a joyous dance .It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks, Washington and I was snuggled against Jacobs's side, as we just enjoyed each other's company._

"_Jake?" I broke the comfortable silence. "Why are they called weeping willows? They're so happy and peaceful. Why would they have such a miserable name?"_

_He lightly chuckled at my question. "I have no clue," He told me honestly. "They make me happy too." He laughed again as his arm squeezed me tighter._

_~End flashback~_

Now I knew exactly why they're called weeping willows. They're just as miserable as me. The way it leaned over me, it's crying. It's _weeping._ I always thought it looked like it was dancing. It looked happy. Now I understood. It was all an illusion. Just because I'm happy the world is happy. Woop-de-doo.

I sat up and leaned my back against the tree trunk when I started to cry again. It wasn't the same without Jacobs arm around me. I wanted to go home. But what's the use? If I was just going to cry at any reminder of _anything, _then what's the use of making everyone else miserable too?

A noise started to rustle in the other trees nearby. It was about half a mile away but it was coming straight for me, and quick.

_Oh shit._

I had gone running around the place and completely forgot that there are other vampires out there. Other _dangerous _vampires. My heart beat quickened and I nearly started hyperventilating. But what if it's my family looking for me? Please, _please_ don't say that's mum. Or dad. I can't face them. Or Auntie Rose or Auntie Alice. I love them like mad, but this situation can't be fixed with a hug and some pep talk. And Uncle Emmett better not come anywhere near me while I'm like this. Humour does not bode well with this mood.

The noise became quieter and I felt my emotions calm down immediately. I knew this feeling anywhere. And my suspicions were confirmed as Uncle Jasper came through the weeping willow leaves.

"Hey, uncle Jazz." I mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed about all the panic.

"Hi Ness," He said quietly. "You okay?"

I honestly didn't know the answer to this question, so I answered by saying "Who knows?" I was answering myself as much as I was him.

He walked over to me slowly and sat down beside me. When he put his arm around me my head flopped onto his shoulder. He was no Jacob, but he was better than the loneliness. We sat there in silence for a bit. "Do you want to talk about anything, Renesmee?" he asked softly.

My mind still hadn't quite made sense of everything yet, so I didn't know what there was to talk about. Apart from everything. "No. I'm fine." I sighed.

Jasper could tell there was something wrong when I answered. He knew me so well. "You sure?"

My mind managed to think of one thing to say. "Well, just one question." I began, wondering if I should re-think what I'm doing. "Why did no one tell me about this?"

He answered me immediately saying: "Nessie, what happened back then was completely forgotten once you came into our lives. As Jacob said before, he would've told you, we all would've, if it was anything significant."

"But this_ is_ significant!" If I wasn't careful, I would end up having a hissy-fit. "This isn't something you keep from someone." My crying started up again. Why does everyone insist this _isn't _important?

"It's only significant to you." He started to rub my shoulder in a soothing way. "To the rest of us that is—_was_ the past. You don't see it as the past because you've only found out now. And remember, Jacob really does love you. He always has."

I thought about that. Uncle Jazz said Jake always loved me. But before I was born he hated me. He thought I was just some creature killing the girl he loved. It was silent for a long time.

When I answered, the misery was clear in my voice. "But I'm his imprint. He loved Bel—Mum because of who she is. But he had no choice but to love me. He had no say. If it weren't for me he could've carried on with his lif—"

I cut me off immediately. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You stop right there." He shifted from next to me so that we were facing each other, my hands in his. "He imprinted on you because that's what was meant to be. Jacob was in pain back then. He loved her but she loved Edward more. He didn't want his best friend to turn into his enemy, but that was the only thing he thought was possible once she became a vampire. Once he imprinted on you the pain went away. He _loves_ you Renesmee. And he _loves_ to _love_ you. I can feel his emotions when he's around you, and believe me; he's not being forced into anything. Now are you done with all your negative thoughts or do you need more persuasion?"

I never thought of it that way. The way Uncle puts it, I kept them together. Jacob imprinting stopped a family from falling apart. _And he loves me. _If anyone knows that, Uncle Jasper knows as well as Jacob himself. I wiped my cheeks. "No, I'm fine." I sniffed. " Thanks uncle Jazz."

I gave him a hug. "Are you ready to go home now?" He asked me.

"I-I think so." I just wanted to get back to reality, but was I ready? I just recalled that Jacob _was_ trying to tell me something before all this madness. And in the back of my mind it was really bugging me what he was going to say.

"_Nessie, I have something to tell you. You are the only person I could ever love in my lif--"_

But what could that mean? Maybe... no. Was he? Oh, my gosh, he was. Why else would he start a speech like that?

Suddenly I couldn't be more eager to get home. "Yes." A smile spread across my face. "Yes I am."

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?" He asked me.

"Oh, nothing," He'd have to wait like the rest of us. "Now let's get home, Uncle Jasper." I linked my arm in his and we raced to the house, where family awaited.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Me and my proof reader are feeling a bit lazy and I can't be bothered to reread it. so if something doesn't make sense, well, sorry. If I end up waiting that long to update ever again I might just cry. But let's just hope that won't happen shall we? PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if this is awesome or if it really sucked. I need to know these things, ya know? So bye and I'll (hopefully) update soon!!! xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!! I'm EVEN MORE totally ashamed of myself... :( and I've barely been getting any reviews, apart from **_**someone **_**sending the same review for each chapter saying 'more please!' Not naming names... (Cough, cough**_**, Stephanie97**_**, cough) seriously, I love that you review and all, but honey, you're driving me insane. But if anyone's got any ideas for chapters, PLEASE review, because my minds drawing up blank. But I tried, and this is what I got for chapter 6. So enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Jacob's POV:

_Renesmee loves you. Renesmee loves you._

I chanted this to myself in my head, trying to drown out those pestering thoughts that just made me even more panicky and insecure. _What if she was right? What if I should have told her earlier? What if this really is significant and I was just too scared to mention it? What if Renesmee really hates me? What will I do without her? What—_

"Jacob," Edward interrupted my thoughts. I was so caught up in my panic that I forgot about the mind reader. And the fact that there are seven vampires and another werewolf in the room that can hear my heart accelerating every few seconds those terrifying thoughts seep into my head. "Stop. We all hate to see you like this." I heard Blondie snigger at that, before composing her face once every pair of eyes in the room shot her an icy glare. Edward continued. "Renesmee just overreacted. Stop panicking yourself every ten seconds. It's all going to be okay."

I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. I concentrated on my breathing as much as my thoughts as I leaned back against the sofa.

After a few seconds I opened my eyes to squint and look at the clock. It had only been two minutes and twenty six seconds since I last looked at the clock. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

_Happy thoughts, Jacob, happy thoughts..._

_Renesmee loves you. Renesmee loves you._

My mind started wandering to better times. Better times with me and Renesmee.

_~flashback~_

"_Catch me if you can!" Renesmee screamed after me as she ran into the forest surrounding the cottage she shared with her parents._

"_I'm coming for you!" I laughed back before chasing her into the forest. My body shook as I started to phase._

_We screamed and laughed while I chased her, snagging a deer or two as we went by. She went through a curtain of leaves and her childish laugh came to a slow stop. I rushed through to her, my heart nearly breaking at the thought of her in danger. But I stopped in my tracks to look around me, just as she did._

_It was beautiful. We were standing under a giant weeping willow tree. Rays of sun danced on the ground as the wind blew the leaves softly. The place was completely untouched by humans. Or vampires. Or werewolves for that matter. It was just a completely natural beauty. I quickly phased back and put my denim shorts back on before walking up besides Renesmee to hold her hand. She looked up at me._

"_It's beautiful." A totally breathtaking smile lit up her face._

_She wasn't a little girl anymore. The way the sunlight shone onto that beautiful face. It mixed with her chocolate brown eyes in a way which made her glow. She was stunning. This whole time I was gazing at her, she gazed right back. I could see myself in the reflection of her gorgeous eyes. We had the same look of total awe plastered on our faces._

_It's time. She's not that little girl anymore. She's beautiful and she's _yours_. And you're _hers_._

_Never losing her gaze, I gently placed my free hand on the side of her face to stoke her cheek. Her small, pale hand was placed over mine, as if to keep it there. I leaned my head down slowly to kiss her. She returned my kiss slowly. She put her arms around my neck and I put my other hand on the other side of her face. When I pulled away, she leaned on to her tip-toes to make the kiss last longer. I chuckled still holding her gaze._

"_I love you Renesmee," I whispered to her. "It could only be you. Forever and ever."_

"_Forever and ever," she repeated in a whisper as she went onto her tip-toes once again to kiss me._

_~End flashback~_

How could she doubt anything I said that day? I guess everyone has been telling me it's just shock and overreaction but doubt still gets into my thoughts.

My eyes flashed open at a familiar scent in the air. My mind was suddenly so alert and my heart felt like it was close piecing together again.

Renesmee. She's _home._

I stood up, facing the door, my mind on nothing else but the angel about to walk through that door. The moment she came into vision through the glass my heart was even closer to that one piece. She and Jasper were walking arm in arm towards the house. The smile on her face was as warm as the sun as they laughed and talked. Her eyes were still slightly red but she was no longer crying. She was _happy. God bless you, Jasper._

When she looked up and saw me, when our eyes met, the laughter stopped and her smile turned into an expression of shock and sadness. _Please, no._ Please don't let her be sad. Please don't make her be angry at me. _Please_. The pieces of my heart, so close to being complete, had shattered.

That was until I saw her race away from jasper, towards the door. The next thing I knew she was in my arms. I had completely misunderstood the expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she cried as she clung to me, arms around my waist. "I panicked. I was shocked. I just needed time alone. I'm sorry. I... I- I'm-"

I hugged her to me while she burst into tears, soiling my shirt. "Shh." I whispered. "It's okay." I was oblivious to the other eyes in the room watching us.

I picked her up and moved towards the sofa, where she sat and cried for longer. I rubbed my hand in a circular pattern on her back while she calmed her sobs down till no new tears fell.

"Jacob," She whispered to me as she still sat on my lap, "I know you were trying to leave this in the past, and I know my reaction was totally uncalled for. And I know you love me. And I'm really sorry for all this nonsense I started."

"No. This isn't your fault, it was mine. I should have told you." I said shaking my head. " But, what happened has happened, so all we can do is move on from here."

She nodded as she leaned her head back against my chest. "I love you Jacob." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said back with a smile on my face as I bent my head down to kiss her hair. "Forever and ever."

**

* * *

Yay! Renesmee's home!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed you're kind words make the difference. This story will probably come to an end in a few chapters due to lack of ideas (Aww...) But let me know If you have any ideas. AND PLEASE REVIEW!! Those of you who are writers will know how getting a review encourages you. And reviews bring that sort of joy that makes me want to snatch the laptop from my brother and write you guys another 10 chapters. So don't hesitate! Please! No matter what you think, if you've read this, please leave a review. Thanks very much **** xxxx**


	7. SORRY!

**A/N: ULTRA AMILLION ZILLION TIMES SORRY!!!! I JUS HAVNT HAD TIME TO UPDATE!!! Well sorry to those of you who thought this was a new chapter, but I just wanted u to know I havnt forgotten you. I'm just very busy with homework, friends, school and all that crap. I know what I'm doing for my next chapter, and its looking pretty good, I just have yet to write it down....I should be able to write on Monday or Tuesday, but not until then. **

**REALLY SORRY,**

**Elandra (TeamAliceAndSeth)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my wonderful people! Well, I'm here (eventually...) and actually have time to write something!!! :O insert gasp here ...shocker. I got 305 hits for my story on Friday and it made me happy. Anyway, I'm not really all bothered to say anything else so, knock yourselves out with this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Renesmee's POV:

_1 year later..._

My heart feels like it's going to crash out of my chest. Why did I come here? I just ran. I couldn't stand it anymore. I'm just being ridiculous and I know it. I'm just totally stupid.

How did I even end up here? Lying on the floor of this cold, damp cave, hyperventilating and crying off all my make-up? I should be happy. Exuberant, even. But I can't stand it. I can't take it.

I can remember the day that lead to all this. After all the nonsense, all the misunderstanding about Jacob and mum, it just turned out to become the best day of my life...

_~flashback~_

_After the family gave me hugs and kisses and mum sobbed about how she was so worried and that I should never worry her like that again, Jacob and I went back to sitting on the sofa, his arm around my shoulders, while the others conversed, to act as if giving us some privacy . I could have stayed there like that forever. I would have never left Jacobs side, and I had no plan of doing that anytime soon. Then I felt Jacob jolt, as if he suddenly remembered something urgent. He moved his arms from around my shoulders, then got up to kneel in front of the sofa, taking both my hands._

"_Renesmee, you might remember that I was trying to tell you something earlier today," he began, and then he took a deep breath and continued when he saw the small nod of my head. "You are the only person I could ever love in my life. I will love you always. Today, tomorrow and forever."_

_I knew where this was going. And so I let him continue as he pulled a small black box from his back pocket. "I will hold you, I will love you, and I will never let you go. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"_

_As much as I knew this was coming, hearing the words out loud still made the tears fall down my face as I smiled and I whispered back the simple word "Yes."_

_The most gorgeous, gigantic smile broke across his face, matching mine, as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger. I jumped into my fiancé's arms and kissed his beautiful face as a loud, high pitched noise filled the room. It rang in my ears and confused the hell out of me, until I pulled away from Jacob to see Auntie Alice and mum screaming and jumping around. I laughed, looking around to see my uncles, Auntie Rose, Seth and Dad smiling at me. I noticed Uncle Em and Auntie Rosalie's hands intertwined. I then got tackled by my hyperactive aunt and mum as they sped to hug me, scream and jump around all at the same time._

_Alice punched Jake in the arm. "You could have told me! I have to prepare these things you know! Come, Bella we have to start designing." She tried to loosen mum's grip on me, but it didn't look like this hug was close to ending any time soon._

"_Go with Alice, mum." I told her, "You too, Auntie Rosalie. I do need my bridesmaids looking perfect, after all!"_

_Then the screaming started again, this time including Rosalie. I laughed as they sped upstairs, chatting excitedly after more hugs and deafening screams. I went to hug dad and my uncles next. I went to stand beside Jacob and he grabbed my hand and walked over to Seth._

_Jake slapped him on the back, "Seth. My best man." Seth just smiled as they had one of their man-hugs._

_I was going to get married. This day couldn't get better..._

_~end flashback~_

Now look at me. Instead of being under the crystal and rose petal balcony, about to say 'I do,' I just _had_ to wimp out. Why? Because of that stupid dream.

I was standing across from Jacob. But I didn't love him like I do now. It was different_. I was different._ He was my best friend. He told me he would kill himself because I didn't love him like he loved me. He said he would 'take himself out of the picture.' But I couldn't live without him. I couldn't let him do that. Nothing like this had ever happened in my life, so why did this all feel so familiar? I would do anything to make sure he didn't kill himself, so I told him to kiss me. When he leaned to kiss me, at first I just stood there, but then I kissed him back. I discovered I _did_ love him. _I was in love with him._

Why did this feel so different, but so familiar? Why did I feel like a different person? _Who was I?_

That's when it all clicked together. This dream felt so familiar, because it was a memory. But it wasn't my memory. I wasn't Renesmee anymore. _I was Bella Swan. _And Jacob and I were _in love._

At that thought I wrenched myself awake, using my pillow to muffle my hysteric screams. I felt sick. I had done my best to push those thoughts to the back of my mind ever since I found out. But that dream – or_ nightmare – _resurfaced my unneeded panic. I did my best to forget about it, but the image of me and Jacob – _no – Bella_ and Jacob would creep into my conscious mind every now and then. Dad seemed to notice the panic in my thoughts as a tried so hard not to think, but he mentioned nothing of it. For everyone else I just had to put on a happy face. Luckily, wedding nerves are common so people didn't worry too much that I might do a runner. Alice would have tied me down if she suspected anything. But when she left me alone for one second, I was out the window.

Now I'm here. What now? Am I supposed to get a sudden burst of courage and go get married, or wait for someone to come and find me, make a touching speech that will make me come home, marry my prince and live happily ever after? Whatever the hell I'm waiting for better happen soon, because I just can't handle this anymore. Not on my own. Not without my Jacob.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If u couldn't tell, Renesmee's dream was supposed to be Bella's moment with Jacob in **_**Eclipse**_**. I'm not going to lie, I will try and update sometime soon but I have no idea when sometime is, so good luck with that... If you read this, review this, PLEASE!!! No matter what you think of it!! I need to knowww!!!**


End file.
